


Lazy Days Rule

by fandomismyship



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just Dumb Cuteness, M/M, Multi, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomismyship/pseuds/fandomismyship
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Stiles pressed up to Chris' side, a small smile on his face as he placed his legs over Peter's lap. Today was the sort of day where nothing really mattered, where nothing was going wrong. Basically, it was a lazy day and Stiles planned on making the most of it with the people he loved."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Days Rule

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write some cute for them and a lazy thing seemed fun.

Stiles pressed up to Chris' side, a small smile on his face as he placed his legs over Peter's lap. Today was the sort of day where nothing really mattered, where nothing was going wrong. Basically, it was a lazy day and Stiles planned on making the most of it with the people he loved. A hand was running through his hair, another one running up and down his legs and Stiles felt his eyes drooping shut. "I like these days," he mumbled as he let himself shift down so that his head was in Chris' lap now, the hand in his hair following him down.

"Do you dislike the other days?" Peter mused, his hand running under Stiles- well, Chris' sweatpants on Stiles, so that he could get to the skin he adored.

"Course I don't," Stiles mumbled, letting out a small yawn before a tired smile graced his lips. "The other days are good, but today I'm getting all the attention and I love it."

"I think you get plenty of attention," Chris pointed out, giving Stiles an amused smile before putting his eyes back on the book he was currently reading, which was Finding Alaska by John Green (thanks to Stiles). "In fact, you get the most attention out of all of us."

"Alright, alright, I get it. You two pay me too much attention. Blah, blah. Just keep on giving me it." Stiles cracked an eye open to see both Chris and Peter giving each other a mock suffering look and he huffed out a puff of air. "I saw that."

"You saw nothing," Peter told him, shushing him before stroking a hand over Stiles thigh. As he spoke, his hand on Stiles thigh only crept up higher, wondering if they could have a little more fun. "You just made it up, dear."

"Hey, hey, no getting Little Stiles all excited." A thigh touch wasn't exactly a sexual touch, but Peter and Chris were really hot and Stiles had no control over his little man with them around. The man shifted, pushing Peter's hand away from his thigh before placing his hands back on his stomach.

"What's wrong with getting Little Stiles all excited, hm? You certainly don't complain when we have you pressed against the mattress." Peter was an asshole, Stiles decided, not that that was much of a surprise to him. Basically, Peter was an asshole all of the time. "You seem rather into it then."

"Today is a lazy day. Lazy days mean that sexy times don't happen until the sun is gone," Stiles informed him, his tone completely Mr. Know-It-All.

"You're ridiculous," Chris told them both, rolling his eyes as he took his attention off the book and leaned over, pressing a small kiss to Peter's lips. "Stiles is right, though. It's nice to get some relaxing time now and then. It's not like it'll kill us to wait until night time for sex, Peter."

"You're both growing into an old married couple." Which was ironic for Peter to say, considering Chris and him were the actual old married couple.

A happy sigh left Stiles lips and both Chris and him let the comment settle into the air as Stiles stomach flipped. It was weird at first when Stiles had gotten with a married couple. Hell, he half believed this was some weird stage they were going through and Stiles had just been the catalyst that drove their desires. However, they didn't stop inviting him over, didn't stop texting him random cute messages (Chris: I spotted you in the grocery store, you looked so cute in that jumper) or sexual ones (Peter: Next time you come over, which you will, I will be getting my hands on that tight ass straight away). Soon Stiles was just another part of their routine, he was as much a part of it as Peter and Chris were and they had made sure he knew that.

The daughter part of it all had been a little harder to swallow. Stiles and Allison were both twenty three and it felt so fucking strange that Stiles was in a relationship with her dad. A steady relationship. Stiles had had two years to come to terms with that and Allison and him got on pretty well, she was even dating his best friend, Scott, which should've been weirder but they were so in love and Scott was such a puppy dog about her. Eugh.

"Where has your head gone to, baby?" Chris asked him and Stiles opened his eyes with a deep frown. "You zoned out on us and weren't replying."

"Was the question important?" If it wasn't important, Stiles really didn't feel awake enough to even attempt to think up an answer.

"Not really." Chris shrugged his shoulders a bit, glancing at Peter before looking back to his book.

"Then lemme sleep," Stiles told him, pulling Chris down as he pushed himself up before he pushed their lips together in a small and sweet kiss. Stiles could never get enough of Chris' kisses, or Peter's for that matter. Those kisses were one of the things only shared between them and it felt like a secret nobody else could ever know, to know how each of their lips felt. Stiles pressed one last kiss to Chris' lips, just because he could before he lay back down. "Now hush."

"As you wish, dear prince," Peter drawled from the other end of the couch and Stiles nudged him in the stomach with his foot for good measure, which only made Peter grabbed his foot and tickle it. The tickling only lead to Stiles kicking Peter in the chest, and after a whine and a kiss to his ankle, Stiles foot was left alone and Peter fell silent, probably reading the news paper.

As Stiles drifted off, he couldn't help but feel like this was the most perfect day he could ever have. These days were filled with love, quietness, butterflies and, most importantly, the people he loved. Lazy days ruled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> People must be tired of seeing my user name come up in this ships tag. :') First my series and now this. My apologies, I just can't contain myself!  
> Feel free to request stuff.  
> Please leave kudos if you liked it, maybe comments too! Everything is greatly appreciated.  
> Thank you for reading my fic. :)


End file.
